Tiger Eyes
by The Auddess
Summary: Right now it is going to be PG until I work on some lemon for it... -chapter 3 coming soon!-
1. Prelude

Prelude.  
It was like every other day for the mew mews... Sure, go around, battle a few Kirema Animas... the average. At least.... that's what they thought....  
  
In a secret forest, miles off the ocean shore, concealed with magic sat a seemingly young girl, flowing silvery-white hair blowing with the wind as she gazed out over the horizon. A boy not much older stood at her side, holding her hand lightly.  
Her odd yellow eyes looked deeply out over the ocean, mind drifting to the humans that could be in danger. She turned to the male and sighed softly. "I... I am afraid I must leave you soon, Shinta-kun...."  
The male looked down to her, turning her lightly in his arms. "It is fine, Fubuki... I will await your return... I promise..."  
Her cheeks flushed somewhat as she turned her head away slightly. "Shinta-kun..." she sighed again. "I cannot guarantee I will return..."  
He looked deeply upon her, silvery eyes looking her over. "You will return, I know you will..." he took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Just... never forget me..."  
She nodded, the flush in her cheeks disappearing. "I will, Shinta- kun... I will never forget you..."  
He nodded, dropping his hand from hers and stepping back into a thick of trees.  
A tear formed in the corner of her eyes as she nodded and stepped out into the ocean, making soft ripples as she moved. Her eyes looked back to him once more before she turned away, kneeling lightly as two large white wings popped out of her back and two white, black-striped cat-like ears peaked out over her hair. She took a swift leap and disappeared into the sky, heading for Tokyo... 


	2. 1

1  
  
"Ribbon... Strawberry Check...!" Ichigo called out as she dealt the final blow to the Kirema Anima.  
Zakuro sighed running a hand through her hair lightly, pushing a few strands behind her ears. Mint and Pudding smiled running over to Ichigo and patting her on her shoulder.  
  
"That was awesome, Ichigo...!" Pudding smiled, tail twitching lightly.  
"Mmm-hmmm..." Mint nodded; smile just as wide as Pudding's.  
Ichigo nodded to herself, cheeks flushing lightly as she saw Masaya in the distance. "Erm... excuse me please..." she smiled to the other four Mew Mews as she headed to him.  
Masaya beamed down at her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "Hey Ichigo..."  
Her cheeks flushed, cat-ears popping up more than they already were. "Masaya...? Why are you here...? I thought I told you to wait for me in the park...?"  
Masaya smiled a bit wider. "Ichigo... this is the park..."  
The girl looked about her, cheeks flushing brighter in embarrassment. "I guess it is, isn't it...?"  
Zakuro sighed, looking to her watch at the time. "Ichigo...?!" she called out, placing a hand on her hips. "I'm late enough as it is for my photo shoot... Mind if I leave...?"  
Lettuce looked to her watch as well. "Oh poo... Mint and I have to go to the cafe with Pudding..."  
The four others waved their good-byes to Ichigo, face beet red with embarrassment as they all left.  
"I guess it's just the two of us now, huh...?" she smiled weakly, scratching the back of her head as her cat ears remained.  
Masaya took her in his arms, holding her close. "Come on Ichigo, let's go... You look tired, your whole face is flushed...!"  
She laughed a bit nervously. "Heh-heh heh... I guess you're right, Masaya..."  
He took her hand and draped one free arm over her shoulder. "Calm down, Ichigo..." he whispered lightly. "Your ears are showing..."  
Ichigo gulped lightly, hands snapping away from his as she covered her ears. "Eep... They are, aren't they...?"  
Masaya smiled again. "Why do you seem so nervous today, Ichigo...?" he stopped walking and took both her hands in his, gazing into her eyes lightly. "Are you embarrassed around me or something...?"  
Ichigo sighed lightly. "No, Masaya... Its not that..." she looked back into his eyes.  
"Then what is it...?" he quirked an eyebrow curiously, leading her to a bench and sitting beside her.  
"I... I don't suppose I really know..." she sighed again, keeping his hand in hers. "I feel something... I feel that something is coming... But I don't know if it is a good or bad thing..."  
Masaya sighed lightly in return. "I... I know what you mean..."  
It was then Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Y-you do...?!"  
"I feel like something's gonna happen, Ichigo... But I don't care what it is..." he gazed deep into her eyes, grasping her hand a bit tighter. "Whatever it is... I'll always protect you..."  
"Masa-" she went to say, cheeks flushing wildly, her form suddenly changing.  
A small black cat now sat before Masaya.  
He smiled down at her. "Now look what you've gone and done to yourself, Ichigo..." he picked her up lightly and looked her in her eyes.  
"Meow...?"  
He smiled a bit, setting her back down as he stood up. "I don't know... I don't very much feel like kissing cats today..."  
Ichigo growled. "Meow, meow MEOW, meow meow MEOW...?!"  
(*What's that supposed to mean...?!")  
Masaya laughed a bit. "And I'm sorry... I don't speak cat either... I guess you're just gonna have to wait for someone else to kiss you..." he started walking off, slinging a small bag over his shoulder.  
Ichigo growled again and hissed, leaping onto his back and digging her claws in.  
"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOWWW!!!" Masaya wailed, jumping around as he tried to pull the mad Ichigo off of his back. "I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...!!!" he cried, claw marks soon ending up on his face.  
"Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow...!"  
(*I don't believe you Masaya you good for nothing jerk...!")  
He finally managed to pull Ichigo off, holding her at arms length as he looked at her. "Gee... thanks Ichigo..." he growled, blowing a strand of hair away from his scratched face. "Now you don't deserve to be kissed..."  
Ichigo blushed lightly but then glared at him.  
"But I will anyways...!" he put in quickly. He puckered up before she could claw him once more and kissed her quickly.  
Ichigo sat before him, cheeks now red with anger as she began to slap his arm. "Masaya you jerk! Why did you have to be so mean?! Why are you such a jerk?! Meany! I hate you..!"  
"I love you too, Ichigo..." he laughed a bit, placing his hand on her forehead and holding her at bay.  
"You're so mean Masaya...!" she growled, throwing a series of furious swipes at the male.  
"Like I said, Ichigo... I love you too..."  
Her cheeks flushed as she stopped her swipes and leaned back, looking up to him. "You... you do...?"  
"Of course I do Ichigo... I told you that before..." he smiled at her and took her hand, kissing it again. "I will always love you..."  
Her cheeks flushed even more as her cat ears poked out again.  
Masaya brought her close. "Lets hide those ears until we can get you home, okay Ichigo...?"  
She nodded, keeping close to him as she walked in perfect step.  
* * *  
The silver-haired woman touched foot within a dark alleyway. The sun had already set and she could sense what she came here for was near...  
Her perfectly sculpted nose sniffed the air like a cat's as her eerie yellow eyes looked about her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood risen, eyes snapping at every sound.  
"So this is where they are...?" she thought to herself. "Interesting..." she looked about her once more before sighing as her feathered wings disappeared into her back, ears still peaking out lightly over her head, not able to ever bring them down.  
She straightened her gown some as she sighed, eyes gazing back to the sky.  
Her ears then began to twitch. "It's coming..." she breathed... 


	3. 2

2  
  
The ground rumbled lightly, the mysterious female bracing herself for what was about to come.  
"They should be here... Where are they...?"  
* * *  
  
"Thank you once again, Masaya..." Ichigo smiled, bowing to him from the doorway of her home. "I hope we can-" she stopped in mid-sentence.  
"Ichigo...? Ichigo, what is it...?"  
"Kirema Anima..." she breathed, pushing past him.  
"Ichigo, wait...!" Masaya called to her, reaching out for her hand but missing, she already a great deal ahead of him.  
"Masaya... Tell my parents that I had to work late tonight...!" she called, rushing down the streets.  
Masaya nodded, sighing to himself as he looked down to his hand, a small jewelry box in it. "It will just have to wait then, Ichigo..." he mumbled to himself, slipping the box into his pocket and knocking on the door.  
* * *  
Ichigo flew down the streets, turning a corner and ending up in an alleyway, right before the silver-haired woman. "Hurry, ma'am...! Get out of here while you still can...!" Ichigo commanded, already hearing Lettuce, Mint, Pudding, and Zakuro running up to her side.  
"Good... you all are here..." she mused, ears twitching again as the ground shook a little more violently.  
"What do you mean-" Ichigo began but was cut off as a large snake- like creature burst out of the ground. She growled, turning back to the others. "Lets go girls... Lets show this Kirema Anima what the Mew Mew squad is made of...!"  
They all nodded in accord.  
"Mew Mew, Zakuro... Meta-morphasis...!" Zakuro started off, touching ground first, landing into a fighting stance.  
"Mew Mew, Lettuce... Meta-morphasis...!" Lettuce followed, landing beside Zakuro.  
"Mew Mew, Mint... Meta-morphasis...!" the parrot girl called out, standing beside Lettuce.  
Pudding soon followed, landing in the middle of the others.  
"Now... It is my turn..." Ichigo smiled, leaping into the air. "Mew Mew, Strawberry... Meta-morphasis...!!!" the cat-girl formed, leaping along the snake-like creatures back. "How dare you attack innocent people you nasty worm...!"  
The woman looked up to them, stepping back into the shadows. "So... this is the Mew Mew squad..." she thought, watching them fight.  
"Ribbon, Strawberry check...!" Ichigo called, directing the attack towards the Kirema Anima.  
"That wont work..." the silver-haired woman said lightly.  
Ichigo suddenly stopped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WONT WORK....?!" she yelled as the creature disappeared.  
"I mean it wont work..."  
The creature appeared behind her, maw dripping with an acidic green slime.  
"Ewwww...." Pudding said, dodging some of the large droplets that fell from its mouth.  
"Wha- how is that...?!" Ichigo's eyes darted between the creature and where her attack had been directed.  
The snake thing reeled back, diving into the ground and coming up under Ichigo  
The mysterious woman gasped, already seeing where the creature planned to go. She leapt into the air, whole body changing from a human form to a white tiger. She growled low, pushing Ichigo out of the way and saving her from a nearly fatal blow.  
The white tiger roared as it latched onto the snake creature's head, digging sharp claws into its leathery flesh.  
Ichigo fell back, Lettuce and the others kneeling around her.  
"Ichigo...! Are you alright...?" they all asked, crowding around her.  
Ichigo shook her head, staring in awe as the white tiger woman was flung about the alleyway.  
The snake creature hissed a loud, high-pitched hiss, sending the Mew Mews to cover their ears and scream. It soon bashed the back of its head into the alley wall, making the tiger cringe and loosen her hold.  
The tiger growled again, struggling to claw her way back to a threatening hold, to no avail. She slipped some, claws running down the creature's back as she slid down.  
Ichigo covered her ears more, the high-pitched sound still ringing throughout all of their ears.  
The tiger was thrown down, hard into the cement ground, struggling to get up before falling back, lying there motionless.  
The snake being hissed again and dove back into the ground, disappearing for the time being.  
Ichigo gasped, uncovering her ears and rushing over to the white tiger's side. "Wake up... please wake up..." she cried lightly, shaking her some. The tiger's form shifted, returning into its human shape as her yellow eyes looked up to Ichigo. "This... is nothing... compared to what's ahead..." she breathed weakly before slipping out of consciousness, crimson red flowing from her numerous wounds... 


End file.
